bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Loading Screen Quotes
This is a list of all loading screen quotes appearing while loading checkpoints in BioShock Infinite and its downloadable contents, Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and Episode 2. Those quotes from Booker DeWitt in the first two stories and Elizabeth in the last one are their own thoughts on the different events they encounter during the game, and serve as reminders to players of the quests at hand. They are usually attributed to a set of locations and quests instead of definite levels. ''BioShock Infinite'' ;The Lighthouse :"My debts were many. My options were few." ;Welcome Center :"All I had were questions. But questions get you killed." ;Comstock Center Rooftops :"They had my scent. If I didn't get to the girl soon, this whole job was scotched." ;Monument Island Station and Gateway :"Comstock knew I was coming. Who told him? Them that sent me here? If so, what's their real game?" ;Monument Tower :"It didn't seem like a place to hold a young girl…what were these people so afraid of?" ;Battleship Bay :"I've been told to tell the girl whatever she wants to hear, so long as she comes along." ;Soldier's Field :"They think the girl as something out of prophecy. Folks'll die for their beliefs. Or kill." ;Hall of Heroes :"Slate. Man's always been half a fool, half a hero. Never could tell which side was more dangerous." ;Finkton Docks :"Turns out, the girl's no fool. And I'd prefer not to fall on the wrong side of her temper." ;Finkton Proper :"I don't trust Fitzroy to honor our deal. Rich, poor -- A welsher's a welsher." ;Gunsmith Shop :"Hard to believe a Chinaman like Chen Lin could come to own his own shop. Man must have friends…" ;Shantytown :"Elizabeth's got real feeling for the folks in Shantytown. Feelings like enough to get her killed." ;Bull House Impound :"The Bull House reminded me of the Pinkerton offices. Hard-looking building, hard-looking men." ;Factory :"Fitzroy's looking for blood. One thing's for sure…Fink and her won't both be seeing the sunrise." ;The Factory's Rooftops (after the death of Daisy Fitzroy) :"Fitzroy's done. Would have been better if it were my hand that done it." ;Emporia :"The bird and Elizabeth have some kind of connection. If I could put him down, would she let me?" ;Downtown Emporia :"Maybe the girl thought putting down Fitzroy would end it. But there's more where she came from." ;Bank of the Prophet :"The Prophet's Bank loomed over the city like a golden calf. What's he charge for a pair of wings?" ;Comstock House :"There's a debt I owe the girl, and if it means paying her and not the man in New York, so be it." ;Hand of the Prophet :"Comstock did more than torture her. He's turning her into…into him. That's not going to happen." ;Sea of Doors :"What is this place she's brought me to? A sea of doors, with no way out." ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' ;DeWitt Investigations :"The moment she came in my office, I knew nothing was ever going to be the same..." ;Market Street :"The girl had information on Sally. Information I needed." ;High Street :"The girl had information on Sally. Information I needed." ;High Street (while looking for the invitation mask) :"We were on a wild goose chase for a mask… The prize was an audience with a lunatic." ;Cohen's :"We'd grifted an invitation to Cohen's club. It was time to talk to the man, himself." ;Arrived At Fontaine's Station :"True to his word, Cohen pointed us towards Sally. Now, the only way left to go was down." ;The Pavilion - First Floor :"Sally was somewhere in this makeshift prison. The only question I had was, were we too late?" ;The Pavilion - Second Floor, Third Floor and Jack Frost's Village :"Old Man Winter. To get to the Tram, we'd need that Plasmid. It was off to the ice rink." ;Fontaine Plasmids :"Shock Jockey. It was good in a fight and opened certain doors. Now, we had a date at the ice rink…" ;After obtaining Old Man Winter :"Frosty was history. Old Man Winter was in our hands. Next stop was the Tram…" ;Housewares :"Housewares. Sally was squirreled away somewhere in this store. But where?" ;Housewares (after closing the second vent) :"Another vent closed. But there were still more to go, if we were going to flush Sally out." ;Appliances :"The Appliances Show Floor led to the central exhaust in Toys… Had we shut all the vents?" ;Toys :"With the vents closed, the only thing left was to turn up the thermostat in the toy department." ;Toys (after finding Sally) :"The only thing between us and Sally now… was BIG." ;Toys (after killing the Big Daddy) :"It was finally time to repay my debt to Sally…" ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' ;La Poche du Temps Café :"A sunny day at an outdoor cafe… What could be better?" ;Rue du marché :"The girl looked so much like Sally. I had to be sure…" ;Toy Department :"I'd said I could persuade Suchong to free us all. But who was he? Where was he?" ;Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy :"Somehow Suchong is the key to your future, at least it seems that way if you trust yourself." ;Exiting the academy and exploring the areas around Bathyspheres DeLuxe to find Suchong :"I needed to find this Suchong… The Silver Fin looked like the best place to start." ;When first entering the Silver Fin Restaurant :"Suchong had been up to something in there. I figured he'd left clues to his whereabouts behind." ;Searching for the components to repair the Lutece device :"To fix the Lutece device, I needed Old Man Winter, a cathode tube, and a CO₂ Scrubber…" ;After collecting a cathode tube :"I figured I could use the cold cathode tube from the vending machine for the Lutece device…" ;Searching Test-Drive :"Atlas mentioned I might find a bottle of Old Man Winter around there…" ;After collecting Old Man Winter at Test-Drive :"I'd acquired the Old Man Winter Plasmid to help me fix the Lutece device… ;Searching the Service Bay :"I knew I should be able to scare up a CO2 scrubber somewhere around there…" ;After collecting a CO2 Scrubber at the Service Bay :"Took some doing, but I'd found a CO2 scrubber for the Lutece device…" ;After obtaining all required components :"I finally had all the parts to fix the Lutece device and open up a way back to Columbia." ;When arriving at Columbia :"Never thought I'd come back to Columbia, let alone to that exact moment…" ;After collecting the Lutece Particle :"I'd found the Quantum Particle I needed to raise Fontaine's department store." ;The Factory docks, the Office of Jeremiah Fink and his private quarters :"Suchong said the hair sample was in Fink's private labs. I just needed to find a way in..." ;Security Checkpoint :"Fink had his own elevator that ran between his personal quarters and research labs." ;Fink MFG Research Laboratories :"I'd found the entrance to Fink's labs." ;Surgical Suite :"Fink used those labs to make his Handymen." ;Searching for the hair sample at the Imprinting Studies :"I'd worked my way into Fink's imprinting labs. I knew the hair sample had to be nearby..." ;After collecting the hair sample :"Got Suchong his sample… for all the good it'd do him. It was back to the Tear from there." ;When returning to Rapture and the Silver Fin Restaurant :"I had the particle to raise the department store, but still needed to know where to place it." ;On the way to Fontaine's Office :"Ryan's men were between me and Fontaine's Office… the only place I could install the particle." ;The Room :"Should've known Atlas wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain…" ;Suchong's Free Clinic :"I couldn't trust Atlas, but he still had Sally. I had to steal the 'Ace in the Hole' from Suchong." ;After collecting the Ace in the Hole :"You didn't need to be a fortune teller to read the writing on the wall. But what choice did I have?" Behind the Scenes *The drawing of Elizabeth on the loading screen was originally different from what is seen in the final version of the game. Category:History Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Loading Screen Quotes